


Миллион

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Million Word Celebration, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Кажется, что Джон и Шерлок встретились буквально вчера.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Миллион

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Million](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554986) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Каждый день проходит быстро.

Каждый месяц тянется медленно.

Одержимость любовью к мужчине − это... Ну, у Шерлока Холмса до сих пор нет слов для всего этого.

Для того, что происходит, когда он смотрит, как Джон спит в их постели. Иногда он считает его вздохи, да, это просто ради подсчёта данных − насколько быстро, насколько медленно − но также ради уверенности, как метроном или сердцебиение Джона. Это человеческая жизнестойкость и хрупкость, написанные маленькими буквами, и там, где они есть, есть жизнь. Итак, Шерлок считает, и он уверен.

В другое время, наблюдая в лучах рассвета за Джоном, Шерлок изучает его черты. Он смотрел на целые миры через свой микроскоп, но выражение удивления на лице Джона поражает его снова и снова. Хрупкие ресницы, аккуратные брови, морщинки на губах. Он улыбается, когда слышит, как урчит во сне желудок Джона, и понимает, что понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло в наблюдении и подсчёте. Минута или миллион минут, в любом случае это кажется вечностью.

И иногда он вообще не замечает время.

Они приходят в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы забрать дело, но «забрать» превращается в экскурсию по каждому этажу, потому что Джон знает всех, каждого ожидающего повышения, все дни рождения, каждую годовщину. Потом через вокзал Виктория они едут в Бэнксайд, потом в Вестминстер, и вот уже наступила ночь, и они снова в постели, хотя всего минуту назад Шерлок проснулся от ресниц и бровей. День проходит быстро, но месяцы тянутся медленно, а они женаты уже много-много лет.

Но это было вчера, буквально вчера.

Иногда по утрам, свернувшись калачиком у Джона на груди, словно дремлющее от зимней спячки существо, Шерлок слушает, как бьётся сердце Джона. Он делает вид, что не считает, и притворяется, что не знает о человеческой хрупкости, прижимаясь всё ближе и обнимая его ещё крепче. Джон ворочается во сне, придвигаясь ближе ради тепла.

Иногда по утрам Шерлок не готов к тому, что проходят мгновения, тысячи мгновений, которые составляют день, тысячи дней, которые составляют годы. Поэтому он остаётся неподвижным в тихие рассветы, даже когда есть так много дел, открытий, которые нужно сделать, и он считает. Минуты длинны, но дни коротки, и он будет любить Джона всё время, от первого мгновения до миллионного и дальше.


End file.
